


Day Three Hundred Forty-Seven || Compassion

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [347]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When school requires volunteer hours, Hinata decides to do so at a local animal shelter. And she meets a familiar face looking for a new friend.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [347]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Day Three Hundred Forty-Seven || Compassion

It wasn’t entirely her choice, at the beginning. Her high school required a certain amount of community service hours, so...Hinata had started looking anywhere she could think. Her first choice - a local nursery for plants - already had several people from her class signed up to help. Most notably was Ino who - despite her family owning a nursery of their own - took up a slot at another in order to circumvent any rules about personal connections to the work.

So there went that idea.

She’d considered a place at one of the smaller medical clinics, but...a few hours at one had her sent home, nauseous and unsteady on her feet. Turns out she had a rather weak stomach when it came to things like injuries. Needless to say, she didn’t go back.

One by one, her initial ideas failed to pan out. And Hinata found herself increasingly frustrated. She wanted to do something she could at least partially enjoy if she was going to dedicate hours and hours to it! Having to use precious time amongst her school days, hours of study, and what few precious free minutes she had meant wanting them to be at least a step above her classes in tolerability.

Venting to a penpal (one homeschooled, and never having had to oblige certain public school requirements, she’d gotten one last idea to make things work.

“What if you volunteered at an animal shelter?”

Lying on her bed as her tablet rests on her pillow for voice chat, Hinata perked up. “...w-what?”

“You know, they always need more people. There’s a lot of abandoned or given up pets that need care. It wouldn’t be too complicated, and I bet you’d be good at it! You’re such a compassionate person, Hinata - be it people or animals, you’re great at helping those in need. _And_ you’d get to be with cute dogs and cats all day, while helping an organization that needs more hands on deck! Seems like a win-win to me.”

The Hyūga went quiet for a moment, mulling that over. She’s never been allowed to have a pet of her own given her father’s rather strict view of them (nothing but messes and mouths to feed, according to him), so...it hadn’t even occurred to her. But her friend has a point. “...I’ll h-have to look into it.”

“Sure! I bet there’s at least a few in a city as big as yours, so you’ll have a few options if the first one or two you try doesn’t work out for whatever reason, right?”

“...I guess so. I just hope it goes better than the medical clinic…”

“I doubt they’d have you do anything with injured animals - probably just help with giving out food, maybe like...grooming or just spending time with them. It’s not the happiest or most stimulating place for an animal to be, y’know.”

That made Hinata wilt a bit. “...true.”

Once the call was over, she started browsing the sites of the local shelters. There were four altogether, and she started by sending all four emails asking about their volunteer programs and doing so for community service credit. Of course, by that time it was late evening - she likely wouldn’t get any replies at least until the next morning. So after exhausting the rest of her night, she shut everything down and headed to bed.

School then took the majority of her day, and she didn’t really have a chance to check for replies until she got home. One had yet to reply, and two had policies restricting volunteer work when it came to those under eighteen.

Well...shoot.

Opening the last email and feeling rather frustrated, Hinata skimmed the reply before pausing.

They...they said they’d take her!

Wasting no time, she replied and ask for a chance to come in and see if the place would be a good fit, managing to arrange to go in the following Saturday and tour around.

Finally...finally she had another lead!

...now, hopefully she wasn’t allergic to anything…

Thankfully it was only two days until the weekend, and come Saturday she’d already arranged for her father to drive her. It was within biking distance, but...well, she’d prefer to scout the route ahead of time and make sure there weren’t any obstacles making the path a pain. Pulling up to the proper building, Hiashi simply asked she text him when the introduction was finished, and he’d come back by to pick her up.

Well...seemed he wasn’t going to stick around. Not that she really expected him to.

Approaching the front doors a little shyly, she’d been quickly welcomed and introduced to the front staff They were all smiles, glad to have someone her age around to help.

“The animals will love you!”

“I...I hope so!”

The back was filled to the brim with pets, staff, and other volunteers. Hinata was given a thorough but quick-paced tour, it being rather obvious the place was busy.

“So...w-what all would you have me do?”

“To start, probably work with supplies. Your email said you have no experience with pets?”

She shook her head.

“Well, we don’t want to throw you to the wolves, so to speak, so...we’ll introduce you to the different parts of the facility and the tasks slowly. Any known allergies?”

“No, but...well, I only really have one friend with a dog. Cats, I have no idea...or a-anything else.”

“We’ll see how today goes and see if you have any reactions. If they’re mild, you could always take something over the counter if you’d like. But of course we’ll hope you don’t need them!”

Almost immediately...Hinata found herself all wrapped up in the animals. There were dogs and cats of every pattern and color, age and breed. And even other animals like rabbits, hamsters, and reptiles!

“Kittens and puppies tend to have good turn around times, but…” A staff member gestured sadly to an older dog. “Those who are grown, or getting on in years, have trouble finding new forever homes. No one wants something already grown up. They want small and cute. Which is how many of the adults end up here in the first place: they get too big, too rowdy, too...much.”

Hinata had wilted. Oh, if only she could change her father’s mind...she’d love to get a cat someday. Or maybe a rabbit. “I...I see…”

“So if you’d like, once you’re more settled in, we could have you spend some time with some of the harder adopts. They need and enjoy the company. It’s good for them. We’ll keep you only to those already proven sociable and behaving. No problem cases for someone new to it like you.”

When a few hours had passed of touring and not even a trace of hives or a sniffle, Hinata was given the clear to officially sign on to the volunteer program. She’d be there twice a week for two hours a day. Not _too_ bad - she could make her homework fit around it, she was sure!

Her first tasks were mostly help with upkeep and organization. There was a _lot_ to keep track of, and every animal had to be accounted for. Exercise and play times, meals, clean up, baths...Hinata was mostly involved in the former things. Nothing that was _too_ hands on, given her beginner status.

She _loved_ it.

Even after her required hours were met for the year, she kept on. And came back next year. And the next. Soon came the Summer before college, and she’d soon have to give up the practice as her schedule became too packed.

...that’s when it happens.

Spending some time with a young adult cat she’s grown fond of, Hinata hears the telltale sound of the door to the back opening. Sounds like someone’s here to look at the animals! Closing up the kennel and turning to look, there’s a pause.

...she knows this guy!

Dark eyes flickering over the bars, none other than Sasuke Uchiha - a rather popular boy from her class - peruses the selection of felines in this part of the shelter. For a moment he doesn’t notice her, but a glance eventually locks their eyes.

“...Hinata?”

...well that’s a surprise. He knows her name…? “Uh...yeah! Fancy seeing you here.”

“I could say the same. Do you...work here?”

“Volunteer. I have since I was a freshman. Sadly this is my last week since school is s-starting up. I’m hoping I can come back in the Summers.”

Brows lift slightly, clearly not expecting...any of this. “...glad you like it.”

“I do.” After a polite pause, it’s her turn to ask. “So...here to look for a pet?”

“Yeah...me and a few others are renting a house this year and pets are allowed. I lost my cat a few months ago, and wanted to get a new one to keep me company.”

That gets her to sober. “...I’m sorry for your loss.”

“...thanks.” He gestures to the kennels. “...any recommendations?”

“All of them,” she replies with a smile that’s clearly teasing. “Um...any preferred traits…?”

“I’d like one more quiet. Maybe independent since I’ll have to be gone for classes and studying.”

Well...she knows just the one. Waving him over, she nods to the cat she was just visiting: a little smoky grey female. “This is Miya. She’s about three years old, and was given up when her owners had a baby. They were afraid she might hurt the child. But she’s really sweet. Even tempered, and not very clingy...but she’ll sit with you and just h-hang out.”

“Miya, huh…?” Sasuke observes her for a moment. “...can I..?”

“We’ll take her to the play room.” Getting the feline out, Hinata leads Sasuke to the proper room, complete with places to hide and climb and play for the cats. “Just, um...have a seat, and we’ll see what she’ll do. She can be a bit nervous of strangers, but otherwise she’s friendly.” Setting Miya down on a platform, Hinata steps back to observe.

Eyes scanning the room, they land on Sasuke, and Miya drops to a crouch. Sasuke doesn’t move, just...watching back.

A long minute of standoff passes, Hinata glancing between the two. Well...at least she isn’t hiding. That’s a good -

Cautiously, Miya drops to the floor, tail twitching. Hugging the wall, she nevertheless gets closer, sniffing the air curiously.

Ever so slowly, Sasuke holds out a hand.

The cat retreats half a step, ears conveying her nerves. But then she eases up, little nose flaring as she smells his fingers.

“...hey there,” he murmurs, watching her think.

Another pause...and then she gently strokes her cheek along his hand.

Hinata releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

The pair bond for a while longer, Miya even being so brave as to sit on his lap. Sasuke is clearly enamored, and before the afternoon is out...he signs the adoption papers.

“Thanks,” he offers as she’s put into a carrier.

“Thank _you_ for taking her.”

“I’d never have given her a try if not for you. Seems you know your stuff.”

That earns a smile. “...guess I do. Um…”

“Hm?”

Hinata hesitates. “...could you...let me know how she does? I’ve been working with her a lot, and…”

“Oh! Yeah, sure. Uh...I can text you…” Fishing out his phone, he exchanges their numbers. “I’ll let you know how she settles in. And if I have any questions.”

“Okay...great! I know she’s g-going to a good home.” Turning to the crate, Hinata gives the kitty a somber smile. “...you be good for Sasuke, all right?”

She gives a soft meow in reply.

“All right, well...you better get her home so she can start adjusting.”

“Will do. Thanks, Hinata.”

“Bye…” Waving, she watches them take their leave.

One down...many more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late @~@ This is...rather random, but I like it! And it actually turned out a lot longer than I thought it would, lol. I like the idea of Hinata working with animals. Usually I have her as a plant person, but...this was really sweet! And her getting to help Sasuke find his next kitty companion was too cute not to write~
> 
> Anyway, I'm...very tired and my eyeballs aren't happy, so I'm gonna go xD Thanks for reading!


End file.
